


(Not A) Disaster Date

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Slice of Life, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Maria thinks her date with Sif is ruined but a call from Coulson saved the day. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Maria/Sif, AU, complete.)





	(Not A) Disaster Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee Break(-In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662490) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 



> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day seven was "disaster". Maria/Sif again because I like those ladies. Not beta-read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

"This is a disaster."

Maria glared at the sad remains of her...fish skeleton. She was pretty sure all the meat had burned to a crisp.

She couldn't even order pizza because Sif was going to be here any minute. This was going to be the saddest date in history. The fish was coal, she looked like shit with mission-grime stuck to every inch of her and her apartment looked like someone had ransacked it. "An unmitigated disaster." She'd just started scraping the fish into the trash when the door banged open.

"Hello, my love! I am..."

Sif trailed off, taking in the state of Maria and her apartment.

"Oh."

Maria mustered a smile.

"Hi."

Sif looked perfect, of course. She even had flowers in her hair.

"It has been a bad day?"

Maria nodded tiredly.

"Yeah. And I forgot to take the fish out of the oven. I'm lucky the whole building didn't burn down. So there's....no food."

Maria winced. A hungry Sif was never fun. But to her surprise, Sif only smiled placidly.

"Then it is a good thing that I learned of your mission. I brought you fresh clothes. We shall eat at a restaurant."

Maria blinked in surprise.

"Coulson called me."

"Oh. Can... can I shower before we go?"

Sif sat down on the sofa.

"Of course. I shall wait and tidy up a little. We have time."

* * *

Two hours later, sat in the restaurant with plenty of food before her and clad in Asgards finest fabrics, Maria decided she was the luckiest woman on Earth.  
Her date wasn't a disaster, her girlfriend looked as edible as the food and the night was still young.

Sif took her hand, smiling.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'm very lucky. And that I should send Coulson a gift basket."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spiritual if not actual proper sequel to my fic Coffee Break(-In), showing one of Sif's and Maria's dates. (They also went to see the monster trucks and went on a double date with Jane and Darcy, which you can read about in my fics Alien (Home) Invasion and Asgardian Booze Remix.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Comments make my day. :)
> 
> Join Femslash February at femslashfeb.tumblr.com!  
> Say hi to me on Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
